The Wilted Roses- Sequel of 'Rose in a Garden'
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: Their secret is out. Everyone knows they love each other, including their fathers. Their fathers surely won't approve. Will their relationship end so suddenly, or will they fight for their love? This is the sequel to 'Rose in a Garden.' It is still in Kyouya's PoV. Fluff and yaoi. COMPLETED. Review and enjoy! - Double
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Welcome to the sequel of 'Rose in a Garden!' I hope you enjoyed the first story. I enjoyed writing it so much, and I got so many views and reviews that I decided to write a sequel. This is still in Kyouya's PoV, but it might switch to Tamaki's once or twice. I hope you enjoy it! Review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 1: A few days after the end of 'Rose in a Garden'

I'm sitting in Anatomy class. Tamaki is sitting across the room from me, actually paying attention for once. The teacher is talking about male anatomy in specific right now. I don't even want to know what's going through Tamaki's head right now. It's probably a lot of sexual fantasies of me. Class ends when the bell rings.

"Remember," the teacher says. "The test on this is in a few days, so make sure to study."

Tamaki walks over to me. "Oh," he says to me seductively. "I'll make sure to study. I'll do it at your house, Kyouya."

I roll my eyes at him and walk out of class. He follows close behind me.

"Off to the host club," he says to me.

"I know where we're going, moron," I say to him.

He walks next to me with a little frown on his lips. "You insult me because you love me," he says.

I laugh. "Yes, I do."

He laughs with me. We walk to Music Room 3. I can hear the rest of the host club having a very in depth conversation. Wait, did I just hear my and Tamaki's name?

We walk in the room. The other members look at us with uneasy expressions. I suddenly become worried.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tamaki asks naively. They all exchange looks with one another as if they're determining who will tell. They all turn back to us, and Haruhi begins to speak.

"Lots of people were talking about you two going out."

My heart starts to race. Everyone knows our secret?

"How did this happen?" I think out loud.

Everyone shrugs their shoulders. "None of us said anything," Hikaru says. "Right?" The others nod in agreement.

I pick up my notebook and open it, trying to conceal the tears that are starting to form in my eyes. I walk into the prep room and sit in the corner, facing the wall. I take off my glasses, so I don't smear them with tears. My vision becomes blurry with tears as they fall down my cheeks. I haven't cried in such a long time. I am Kyouya Ootori. I'm not supposed to cry, but here I am, crying in the prep room all alone. I hear someone walk in.

"Kyouya," the voice says softly. "Are you ok?"

I stay silent. The figure walks over and places their hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Kyouya."

I face the figure and hug its legs tightly and cry into one of their pant legs. The figure kneels down next to me, causing my arms to slide along their body and hug around their waist. The figure holds me close, and speaks softly into my ear.

"It's alright, my love. Just calm down."

I know for sure now that it's Tamaki hugging me. I assumed it was him, but you never know.

He continues speaking softly to me, trying to calm me down. He rubs my back at a slow, steady

pace. I continue to cry, burying my face in his chest. I miraculously stop after what feels like hours.

"Are you ok now?" Tamaki asks me. I just shrug my shoulders. "What got you so upset anyway?"

I think about exactly what flashed through my mind. My father staring at me disapprovingly, telling me he hates me and that I have no chance at becoming his successor. Him telling me that he never wants me to talk or see Tamaki ever again. Never seeing Tamaki again. The last part rings through my mind for a while, and I start to cry again. My face returns to its place in Tamaki's chest. He sighs and holds me close to him. I would rather stay in here and cry into Tamaki's chest forever rather than letting him go. I stop crying after a few minutes.

"Are you ok now?" he asks worried about me. I nod my head and lean it against his chest.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod my head once again.

"Can you tell what got you so upset without crying again?" he asks me.

I sit quietly for a while. I finally speak up after a few minutes. "I'm really afraid. What are our fathers going to say to us? I just know they won't like it. I just know they're going to try and end our relationship." I feel tears coming to my eyes when I say about our relationship ending. It can't end. I can't lose him.

Tamaki holds me tighter and kisses me on the cheek. "We're gonna be ok, Kyouya. I just know we'll be ok."

Why do I feel like he's wrong? Why do I just know that our love is doomed? Don't think that way, Kyouya. You don't know yet, so don't keep believing it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! This fanfiction in going to be a heartbreaking one. It's going to to get really sad. Lots of crying. Don't worry though, it'll all be ok. Review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 2: That evening

Everything I believed in is screwed now. My father wants to talk to me. Tamaki's father must have told him. I'm dead now. I walk into my father's large home office. He is sitting at his chair. I'm scared right now, no absolutely terrified.

"Just sit there, Kyouya," he says to me, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. I promptly take my seat in front of him.

"Now," he begins. "I've heard something interesting from Mr. Suoh."

"Like what?" I say quietly, trying to act naive.

My father looks at me. "I know you know, Kyouya. You're very intelligent, it's impossible for you to play dumb with me."

I look down at his desk. "Yes, I know that."

"Then tell me. How long have you known the Suoh successor?"

Tamaki and I had been friends since he moved here from France. I think how long ago that was.

"About three years," I answer.

"And how long have you been in your current relationship with him?"

I feel tears coming into my eyes. I keep staring at his desk. "Almost a month."

"I'm surprised by you, Kyouya. I really am. I expected more out of you as a young man. I'm disappointed in you."

I start silently crying. "You are no longer allowed to date Suoh's boy. I suggest you don't try to keep contact with him either."

I look up at him with what's becoming hot tears of anger running down my cheeks. I stand up and slam my hands down on his desk. "You can't do that!"

He looks at me shocked. I continue to cry. "You can't take Tamaki away from me! Do you have any idea how long I've loved him? I fell in love with him the moment we met! I love Tamaki and you can never take that away from me!"

My father's astonished expression turns into an angry expression. "Kyouya. I am your father. You do not defy me."

"But-!"

"No buts. Go to your room."

Suddenly as if on cue, thunder rolls outside, and rain begins pouring down. I run out of the room with tears blurring my vision. I run down the hall and outside without thinking. Rain is pouring down and soaking me as I run far away from my home. I have no clue where I'm going. I can't see anything. Suddenly, my face meets the ground as I fall. I manage to get back up and keep running aimlessly. I keep running for a while until I run straight into a wall. I bounce off of it and land in a mud puddle. The mud actually feels nice and cool. My body feels as if it's on fire. I hear a door open and someone walks outside. Where am I anyway? The person walks over to me and helps me up. They walk me inside. I really have no idea where I am or who the hell is touching me. I still can't see anything.

"Kyouya? W-why are you here?" I think I heard Tamaki speak.

I take my glasses off and wipe my eyes with my clean hand. The other hand is covered with mud. I can finally make out the figure who took me in. I was right, it is Tamaki. How did I reach his house? I guess I wandered through the pouring rain to here.

"Kyouya. How did you get here? And why were you in mud puddle?"

I sigh and put my tear and rain stained glasses back on. "Long story."

"Tell me after you shower. You look filthy and you must be freezing." He touches my cheek. "And you have a scrape on your cheek."

I look down at my clothes. My shirt is torn at the cuff of the right sleeve and the whole thing is soaked and covered in mud. Both knees of my pants have holes in them and are completely soaked with rain and mud. My skin is covered with mud. Only now do I feel cold. I start to shiver a bit. Tamaki leads me upstairs to the bathroom and starts the shower for me. I get undressed.

"What do you want me to do with my clothes?" I ask him.

"I'll just take them from you. I'll have the maids wash and repair them for you."

"You don't have to Tama-"

He kisses me on the lips. "It's fine, Kyouya." He leaves the bathroom and closes the door without another word.

I stand there for a moment before removing my glasses, placing them on the edge of the sink, getting into the shower and closing the curtain. The warm water running down my body feels nice. It takes away the cold I felt just minutes ago. I wash my mud covered body off with soap and water. The soap gives off the strong, but wonderful aroma of roses. It's almost…...calming. It reminds me greatly of Tamaki. I finish showering and get out. Tamaki must have left a towel for me. I wrap the nicely folded warm towel around my hips. Tamaki walks in the bathroom carrying a bathrobe.

"Here," he says handing it to me. "You can just use my bathrobe for now until you get your clothes back."

I take it from him and he walks out of the bathroom again. I dry off with the towel and put on his soft, white bathrobe. It smells just like Tamaki. It feels warm around my body. I dry off my hair with the towel, put my glasses back on and walk out of the room carrying it. I look for Tamaki in the hall. I begin shivering because it's really cold in the hallways. The floors are freezing under my bare feet. I walk to Tamaki's room and knock on the door.

"Come in."

I walk into his room and find him completely naked. He must be changing. I feel my cheeks warm up as I blush. Seeing him naked makes me think of our first time. We haven't had sex since then. He turns to me and smiles.

"Like the view, Kyouya?" he asks, running his fingers through his hair. I nod at him.

He smiles and walks up to me and closes the door. "Is this why you came to me tonight?" He presses me up against the wall. "Were you that desperate?"

"I'll have you know tha-"

My eyes fall shut at the feeling of his lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. His tongue is asking for a battle of dominance. I accept and the fight begins. I feel my body press even further into the wall as he presses up against me. His tongue overpowers mine and causes a small moan to come from deep in my throat. He presses in closer. I can feel that he is starting to get a slight boner as it pokes me in the thigh. My one hand leaves from its position against the wall and begins rubbing his chest. The other hand joins it and rubs his warm chest. He moans some as his own hands travel down my body to my waist. I feel him begin to untie the bathrobe I'm wearing. My hands travel down his body as my fingers feel his chest and stomach. They're both smooth and solid. My right hand keeps going farther down and comes upon Tamaki's growing erection. My thumb rubs and stimulates the head. I hear Tamaki moan into my mouth. He breaks the kiss and kisses my neck. I feel another moan come from deep in my throat. I continue rubbing Tamaki's growing erection. Tamaki pulls the robe off my body and discards it on the floor. He grabs my butt, causing me to jump closer to him. His erection pokes into my own that's beginning to grow. I continue to rub his, causing him to moan in a pleasured manner.

I can't ignore my temptations any longer. I sink down to my knees, his erection level with my face. I take the bottom of the shaft in my one hand and swirl my tongue around the head. I hear him moan slightly louder. I then take him in my mouth. The feeling is a bit awkward at first, but I ignore it. I begin sucking on him, slowly at first to tease him. I hear him moan and hiss in pleasure. I slowly drag my tongue up the shaft as I suck, resulting in him moaning my name. I continue to suck slowly just to see how long he can take the teasing.

"Dammit, Kyouya," he hisses. "Go faster."

"Be patient," I say still sucking on his cock.

"Oh god," he moans. He must have liked when I talked with him in my mouth.

I laugh a little and start to suck faster. I look up to see his expression. He bites his bottom lip and moans loudly. He looks down at me, smiles some, and runs his fingers through my hair. I keep going, licking up the shaft and around the head. I rub my hands on his inner thighs and go up towards his balls. I can't resist to not go for the rest of him. I stop sucking on his dick for a second and go for his balls. I slowly lick a long line up his one ball sac before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it. He moans my name loudly. I rub my hand up and down his shaft as I suck on one of his balls.

"God Kyouya, keep doing it just like that. God, that feels amazing."

I stop sucking the one and give the other one some attention. I start sucking on the other one. His breathing becomes choppy.

"K-Kyouya," he moans.

I stop sucking his balls and lick back up his cock to the head and start sucking again. I flick my tongue over the slit of the head and suck faster and harder.

"K-Kyouya! I-I'm gonna-!"

I ignore his words and keep sucking. Might as well get used to the taste, I guess. He releases in my mouth. Its warm and salty flavor almost gags me. Surprisingly though, it's not all that bad. Not my favorite taste, but not too bad either. I swallow most of it. I remove my mouth from him and look up at his face. He's leaning his hands against the wall to support himself. I slide my back up the wall and get directly in front of his face. He's panting from his orgasm. I smile at him. He looks sexier than he ever has right now. He catches his lips on mine and pulls me into a passionate kiss. He grabs my butt, causing me to gasp and jump closer to him. It also allowed him to slip his tongue in my mouth and search for my tongue. Our tongues once again battle for dominance, and once again, he wins. He presses me into the wall again. He breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in between our lips. He smirks at me.

"Now it's Mommy's turn to enjoy herself. All good daddies reciprocate."

Without giving me time to say a word, Tamaki picks me up and playfully tosses me on the bed and straddles me. He smirks again.

"You look so cute and defenseless down there."

"Yeah, underneath you," I say.

"Admit it, you like it down there though," he says, running his fingers over my bare chest hungrily.

"That control that I just had was nice though," I say.

"That was a nice change of pace. Now, back to business," he says.

He instantly goes for my neck and sucks on it. I let a small moan pass my lips. He nips and kisses at it. He stops after a bit and goes to a spot right below it. He continues down my entire neck and does the same thing across my chest to both collarbones. He goes back up the other side of my neck. When he finishes, he observes the area that he covered. He smiles devilishly and presses his lips into the center of my chest. He leaves hot kisses all over my chest and down my stomach. I moan and bite my bottom lip. My stomach is really sensitive. He keeps kissing all over my stomach, leaving little hickeys on it as he goes. He finally reaches my erection and quickly takes it in his mouth and begins bobbing up and down on it. I grip the bed underneath me tightly with both hands. I feel beads of sweat roll down my forehead. I feel his tongue lick up my shaft and around the head. I feel my lower back and stomach tense up. I'm very close to completion.

"T-Tamaki! I-I'm gonna c-!"

I release in his mouth. He takes in nonchalantly. He takes his mouth off my dick.

"You should have a taste of yourself, Kyouya."

He locks his lips with mine. He smears the cum over my tongue. I can taste the saltiness of my cum. It's strange. I ignore it though. Tamaki pulls back from the kiss and lays by my side, wrapping his arms around my waist. I almost fall asleep until he wakes me up by speaking.

"I'm glad you came here tonight."

I look at him and smile. "I'm glad I came to." He kisses my forehead. I take off my glasses and bury my face in his chest. I hear him place my glasses on a wooden surface, probably the nightstand by his bed. I feel him pull up the covers around us. This may be the last time that I'm this close to Tamaki. I'm going to savor every bit of this moment and try to make it last forever. We quickly fall asleep cuddling each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! Sorry this chapter is late. The holidays are coming and I need to prepare. Also, I've been busy and swamped with work. Hope you understand. Anyways, review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 3: Next day at school

I never told Tamaki what my father told me. I never told him that we're forbidden to be together. I have to tell him, no matter how hard it's going to be. God, why does this feel like Romeo and Juliet? Whatever, I gotta tell him.

I don't know if I can bear to look at him and know that I can't be with him. Tamaki is like my drug. I get extremely high when he's around, and crash when he's not. He's always on my mind and I always crave his presence. Wait, when did I start talking about drugs? Dammit, I can't think straight. Suddenly, a voice breaks the walls of my thoughts.

"Mr. Ootori!"

I come back into focus. It's the teacher.

"Yes?" I say.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. Do the problem up on the board." She points to the long trigonometry problem.

I push my glasses up and stand up. "Of course," I say as I walk up to the board and do the problem.

Don't get distracted, Kyouya. Just do the problem, and you can sit back down. Just finish it, so you can sit back down. I quickly finish it, and take my seat once again.

The teacher observes the problem, nods her head, and writes another one on the board.

That was a close call. I need to stay focused. I find myself quickly ignoring my words and doodling Tamaki's name on my paper like a lovestruck teenage girl. I catch myself and quickly start erasing about ten versions of Tamaki's name off my paper. I internally beat myself down for it.

'Stop it Kyouya. You are an Ootori, not a teenage girl. Stop being so obsessed with him.'

_'But he's sexy and I love him.'_

Did I just argue with myself?

'But you can't be with him. You know that.'

_'If you say that this is like Romeo and Juliet, why can't you be with him in secret?'_

'My father will be even more furious with me than he already is if I secretly stay in this relationship with Tamaki.'

_'Stop being such a stick in the mud.'_

'I will as soon as you follow reason.'

The bell rings. I gather my stuff and head to my next class.

'Boy, do I need serious mental help or what? I'm actually arguing with my own reason.'

….

I didn't talk to Tamaki until we were at the host club. He decided to give the whole host club a day off from hosting. I walk into Music Room Three. All the other hosts are sitting around working on their homework. My gaze goes directly to the blonde. He's tapping his pencil off his desk. I sit down across the room from him.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi says to me, looking up from her homework.

I look over at her and force a smile on my face. I pull out my trigonometry homework and start it. I work quietly for a while until Tamaki walks over to me.

"Kyouya darling," he says to me, sitting next to me. I look up at him.

"Yes?" I say.

"Can you help me?" He pushes his trigonometry homework towards me and points to a certain problem.

I look at the problem and start to help him with it. He stands up and walks to my left side and looks over my shoulder. He takes hold of my left hand and holds it. I feel myself start to blush. I feel him press his lips against my neck from behind me. I look behind me and feel his soft, pale blonde hair brush over my nose. He smells just like a garden of roses. I look into his deep violet eyes. I'm going to miss seeing that so close to my face. I bite the inside of my bottom lip and turn back around to Tamaki's homework. My vision becomes blurry with tears. Dammit, don't cry, Kyouya. Not right now, right here. The warm tears drip onto Tamaki's paper, quickly staining it. I feel him quickly move from behind me to my side, and take my chin in his hand and turn it towards his face.

"Mon amour, what's wrong?" he asks in a worried tone.

I try to turn away from him, but he stops me from doing so. "What's wrong?" he asks again in a equally worried tone.

I have to tell him now. There's no way I'm getting out of this.

"Tamaki," I say very quietly, causing him to lean in closer to hear my words.

"Yes, my love?"

I pause before I start speaking again. "I love you."

Tamaki smiles some. "I love you too."

The tears start to run down my cheeks faster. I quickly blurt out the news. "But we can't be together anymore."

A long dismal silence fills the room. It feels like everyone is looking at the two of us.

Tamaki chokes on his own word. "What?"

"My father won't allow us to be together. No matter how much I tell him I love you, he doesn't listen."

Tamaki's eyes start to fill with tears. "But, I need you. I can't go without you." He hugs me tightly.

I begin to cry more. "I can't either, but I have to."

"I don't know if I can look at you and know that I'm not allowed to love you," he says, crying a little harder.

Suddenly, I get an idea. An idea that will really hurt us both, but is for the best.

"I don't know if I can either," I say. "So I'll make simpler for both of us."

He looks at me. I look him straight in the eye. "I'm resigning as the Vice President of the Host Club."

"You're…...you're quitting?" Tamaki says in shock.

I nod my head dismally and stand up. "It's only for the best."

Tamaki stands up in front of me. "Can't I persuade you otherwi-"

I kiss him passionately on the lips one final time. The last time I'll ever touch his lips. I pull away and quickly gather my things. I take both of Tamaki's hands in my own.

"Farewell, Tamaki. I'll always love you." I kiss him delicately on his tear-stained cheek, pick up my things, turn away from him and walk towards the door. I walk out the door into the hall.

I was hoping he would stop me. Say he would do anything to keep me from leaving. He didn't though. He let me walk away from him, without a word. I start to cry harder again. Why did I have to say goodbye? Why couldn't I have just stayed with him forever? Why didn't I run away with him, so we could be alone? I fall to my knees in the empty hallway, drop my stuff on the floor and place my face in my hands.

"Why did I let him go?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! This week is a busy week for me, so this chapter's probably gonna be posted on Saturday or later. I apologize for that. Hope you all like it so far! I know it's really sad, but just hold on tight for me! Please? Review, enjoy, cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 4: After school

I ended up crying the whole ride home from school. I walked inside still crying. All the maids looked at me, but they didn't bother asking what was wrong. I know that they knew why I was crying. I walked up to my room and took off my uniform. I walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Tamaki left a bunch of hickeys on my neck and chest last night. I walked back into my room and pulled on an ugly Christmas turtleneck, the only turtleneck I have. I pulled on a pair of jeans and laid on my bed. My eyes felt heavy, and soon fell shut.

I wake up on my bed. I must have fallen asleep. I look at the time on my phone. It says 5:45 PM. I sigh and walk downstairs. I sit in our scarcely used family room on the couch. I look straight ahead at our decorated Christmas tree. I start thinking of when I was decorating the tree for the host club. Tamaki trying to force rape on me. Renge taking the picture of the two of us. I start crying for about the third time today. Why did I quit? I shouldn't have quit. I put my hands on my face and curl in a fetal position on the couch.

Someone hugs me. It feels like a female's arms.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?"

I look up. It's my sister, Fuyumi.

I wipe my eyes. "I'm fine."

She looks at me with her hands on her hips. "Don't you start lying to me now." She sits next to me.

"I'm not. I'll be fine," I respond. I turn and sit with my back toward her.

"Are you really sure that you'll be fine?" she asks.

I lay back, laying my head in her lap. "Not the slightest bit."

She rubs my head. "You poor thing. This must be hard on you."

I nod slowly. "I broke up with him today."

She pouts a bit. "I'm sorry."

"I really had no choice." I feel tears creeping into my eyes again. We stay silent for a bit until I finish my thought. "I quit the host club too."

"Kyouya, w-"

"Before you protest, I did it for the best. Neither of us can survive seeing each other and knowing we can't love each other. I did it for both of us." A tear runs down my cheek.

She lifts the top of my body up some and hugs me tightly. I sit up, sit on her lap, and hug her, tears running down my cheeks.

"You poor thing. I don't know what I would do if I you were you."

I just cry and lay my head on her shoulder.

I see her smile slightly. "You know, the last time we were this close when you were upset, you were three."

I smile a bit and laugh some in spite of myself. "Yeah. I was upset because I got in trouble for doing something. Dad yelled at me, and I came to you and cried, just like I am now."

"Yeah," she says. She pauses for a bit. "I kind of miss that."

I look at her. "Why?"

"Well, you never tell me how you feel anymore. You keep all your feelings inside until you break. It's not a good thing to do, Kyouya. You'll hurt yourself eventually."

I stay silent for a while. Fuyumi breaks my silence.

"So, how long have you known Tamaki anyway?" I think for a moment.

"Maybe I should just start from the beginning. It'll help you understand."

….

_(A.N: This scene might be different than the real episode, but this story is different than the show, right?)_

It all started back in seventh grade, before Tamaki came to Japan. I thought I was straight before I figured out my first crush. One day, it just hit me. I was looking straight at the elder student. He was in eighth grade then. I was staring at him from across one of the classrooms. He was with his best friend and cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Hunny. Yes, my first crush was Takashi Morinozuka, better known to us as Mori. I don't tell many people that he was how I figured out I was gay, not even he knows. He was helpful though. I just thought he was so tall and attractive, and how he protected and stayed by Hunny's side at all times seemed so knight-like to me at the time. Moving on to Tamaki himself.

My father had asked me to befriend him for business purposes. I accepted the task and looked him up on my laptop.

_"Let's see," I said, clicking around my laptop for Tamaki's file. "Ah, there it is." I click on his file and bring it up._

_"Tamaki Suoh." I stare at his photo for a bit. "I can honestly tell he's French. He doesn't look Japanese at all." I stared at his photo, with his blond hair and violet eyes. I started to smile._

_"He actually looks pretty. With his blond hair and deep violet eyes."_

_I stared at his photo a bit longer and read through his file. I closed my laptop, and laid on my back. 'I'll be meeting him tomorrow,' I thought to myself._

The next day came and I walked down the hall with the vice chairman of our class, Ayame Jounouchi. The two of us were led to a room. Then, I see him in person for the first time.

_Mr. Tamaki Suoh, this is Chairman of Class 2-A, Kyouya Ootori, and Vice Chairman, Ayame Jounouchi," said a man that I didn't recognize._

_I put my hand out to shake his hand, but Tamaki had other plans._

_"Ayame Jounouchi, right?" he asked her. She nodded her head. He smiled at her. "Your hair is beautiful," he said to her. "Do you straighten it?"_

_She nodded her head once again at him. "I think you should let it be natural," he said to her. You would look even more beautiful if you did. I bet your heart is as beautiful as your hair."_

_She began to blush. 'Are you serious?' I thought. 'I have to befriend him? Whatever, my father asked me to, so I have to do it.'_

_Tamaki turned to me. "And you're Kyouya Ootori, right?" he asked, putting his hand out to me to shake._

_"Yes," I replied, shaking his hand. "I'll show you around," I said to him._

_He smiled at me. "Great, thanks."_

I began showing him around the school. He seemed quite interested in the school, and me surprisingly. I only told him what I wanted to tell him. We sat down on a bench on the campus outside. He said something that surprised me.

_"You know, you seem like you don't really tell people about yourself," he said to me._

_"What makes you say that, Suoh?" I replied._

_"We've been talking for a couple hours and you haven't honestly told my a lot about yourself."_

_I sat there quietly on the bench, crossing my leg away from him._

_"And you're really quiet, like something's on your mind," he said to me._

_I look at him. "There's nothing on my mind, Suoh."_

_"Could you please call me Tamaki?" he asked me. "Please?"_

_That surprised me some. "Alright, Tamaki," I say._

_"That's better," he said. "You seem so tense when you call me by my last name."_

_He sat there facing me, like he was expecting to change how I was sitting._

_"Can I call you Kyouya?" he asked me._

_"I don't care," I said. He was going to call me by my first name eventually._

I started falling in love with him when I met him. He cared about me right off the bat, and not my family name. He made me feel like I mattered, not just the fact that I'm an Ootori. I didn't realize I loved him until after we started the host club together.

I was doing the financial report for the club. It was our first year at Ouran Academy. I was sitting there, minding my own business when he walked over to me.

_"We should have club titles," he said to me. I sighed and looked at him._

_"What do you mean by that, moron?" I asked him._

_"Since I'm president, I'm daddy. And you're mommy because you're vice president."_

_"There is no way in hell am I going to be called "Mommy", Tamaki," I replied._

_"Oh, but Mommy," he whined to me. "It fits you."_

_"It fits me? How? I'm not a woman."_

_He started to blush. I just thought he was being strange. He looked really cute though. I looked back at the finances in front of me._

_"It just fits you, ok? Mothers keep families in line, and you keep the host club in line."_

_I looked up at him again. "True. Alright, I accept it."_

_"Yay! Thank you, Mommy!" he jumped onto my lap and hugged me tightly, rubbing his cheek against mine. I started blushing, but quickly hid it._

_'Why am I blushing?' I thought to myself. 'I don't love him. Do I?' I looked at his face next to mine and blushed again. I felt very warm with him being so close. 'I do love him. I love Tamaki.'_

…

I finish telling her about my true inner feelings, something I never do.

"Well, it seems your feelings for Tamaki go way back," my sister says.

I nod my head. I sigh, and get off her lap. One of the maids walks into the room.

"Young master Kyouya," she says to me. "Your friend has come to visit."

I stand fully up. "Thank you," I say. I look back at Fuyumi. She signals me to go to the door.

I walk to the door and open it. Sure enough, it's a shivering Tamaki. His cheeks are pink from the cold and he's sniffing. Snow is falling around him and flakes of it lay in his hair. He has his scarf pulled up close around his face. I grab his hand and pull him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. "You look like you walked here."

"I did," Tamaki says hoarsely and coughs.

"Why?" I ask, the concern in my voice breaking through.

"You did yesterday, so I figured I would do the same today."

"Oh yeah," I say. "My father's even more angry with me now than ever because I disappeared last night."

He takes off his coat. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. It was my fault." I hug him.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks me.

"You're cold, aren't you?" I say.

I see him smile and he hugs me back."

"I have a question for you," he says.

"What?" I answer.

"Why are you wearing that sweater? It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Because it's the only turtleneck I have," I say.

"Why did you want to wear a turtleneck?

I pull the neck of my turtleneck down to reveal three hickeys right next to each other on my neck. "That's why, you moron."

He laughs some. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

I push the neck of the sweater back up my neck. "So, why did you come anyway, Tamaki?" I ask.

"Oh, right," he says. "The entire host club asked me to convince you to come back."

"The entire host club?" I ask.

"Well, mainly myself," Tamaki replies. "But everyone else wants you to come back too."

"But, I quit because we both said we couldn't bear to see each other and know that we can't be in love."

Tamaki pulls me close. "But I learned that I can't bear to not see you at the host club. I need to see you to survive."

I start to blush. He brings his face closer to mine and places his hand under my chin.

"Please say you'll come back and be the Mommy of my Host Club."

I blush harder. "Alright. I wanted to go back anyway."

He smiles and presses his lips into mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waist. We passionately kiss, when suddenly…

"KYOUYA OOTORI!"

I turn around startled to the origin of the remark. Standing there, is my father.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Everyone have a good New Year's Eve? I hope so. I had a good New Year's Eve. The cliffhanger will now end. Review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 5

My father stares us down. We stand there, my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist. I let go of him, and he lets go of me. My father approaches me, with an absolutely angry expression on his face. He stands directly in front of me, looking directly in my eyes.

"What did I tell you, Kyouya?" he asks me.

I look down at the floor to avoid eye contact with him.

"Tell me!"

I jump and look up at him, feeling tears coming into my eyes. I speak quietly. "You told me that I couldn't be with Tamaki."

"If I said that, then what did I just witness?" he says, signaling Tamaki.

I speak even quieter. "I'm sorry."

I have a feeling he's going to hit me. He hits me whenever I really disappoint him. I see him lift his right hand. I cringe to prepare myself for the incoming slap. Suddenly, I'm shoved out of the way and the sound of my father's hand hitting facial flesh echoes through the room. I open my eyes. In front of my father is Tamaki, who has a bright red mark on his typically flawless cheek. Tamaki's expression is an angry one as he stares my father down. My father speaks up first.

"Mr. Suoh, that was meant for my son."

"I know," Tamaki replies quickly. "That's why I took it for him."

My father's expression becomes even angrier. "Why are you here anyway, Tamaki?"

"I can't come and see your son if I want to?" he replies.

"Were you coming as a friend, or something more?" my father asks, getting impatient with Tamaki's attitude.

"Something more."

My father opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off by Tamaki.

"Your son did break up with me earlier though."

My father shoots me a glance, then looks at Tamaki again. "Really?"

"Yeah. He only did that because that's what you wanted, not what he wanted."

My father pauses to think for a moment, like he might reconsider everything.

"Maybe I've been too harsh on you and Kyouya."

Tamaki looks at me and smiles. "Maybe you have, sir."

My father stops and thinks for a moment. Tamaki walks over to me and hugs me. I hug him back. The neck of my sweater accidently shifts down my neck, revealing three hickeys on my neck. My father looks at me as a horrified expression replaces his usual mask. He looks at my neck as he approaches.

"Kyouya," he says. "Please don't tell me these are what I think they are."

I sigh sadly. "Yes father, they're hickeys."

His horrified expression changes into one angrier than his others.

"Is that what happened last night when you ran off?" he asked bitterly.

I look down. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Tamaki speaks up. "Sir, it was my fault. Please don't-"

The sound of my father's hand on flesh echoes throughout the room again as my glasses fly across the room and hit the floor. I get out of Tamaki's hug and walk over to my glasses. I kneel on the ground, and put them back on.

My father walks over to me. "I am very disappointed with you, Kyouya."

I speak quietly. "I know. I'm sorry." I feel tears starting to fill my eyes.

He turns to Tamaki. "Go home to your father, Tamaki."

He walks up to Tamaki. "Is your father even upset that you've been dating my son?"

Tamaki shakes his head no.

"Well, he needs to begin caring more."

"Sir, my father doesn't give a damn about me. He's not gonna begin caring."

Father stares at him. "Go home now." He walks away without another word.

I look at my knees as tears fall down my cheeks onto them. I feel female arms hug me from behind. Fuyumi must have stayed and watched everything from the couch.

"Are you alright?" she asks me. I nod my head slightly.

"Where's Tamaki?" I say, turning my head around to look behind me. He's standing there, looking at me. I turn my entire body toward him and hold my arms out, signaling that I want a hug. He hesitates some before he walks over and kneels in front of me and hugs me tight.

"I better go home now," he says, standing up. I stand up. He goes to turn away from me.

"Wait," I say.

He turns back around and looks at me.

I kiss him on the lips chastely. He kisses back. It was a short and sweet kiss. He puts his coat on. I give him a tight, warm hug.

"Stay warm," I say.

"I will," he says, hugging me back. We stop hugging and he leaves. I look at the door, wishing he would come back. The cold air that was let in by the door being open chills my bones. My father is driving Tamaki away, I just know it. That is not alright with me. Not at all. I need to fight back. I need to prove to him that there's nothing wrong with loving Tamaki. I have to. I need to.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Here's a review from Chapter 3!_

**_shinfinitexo_**

**_damn I hate Kyouya's father_**

_I think you just reviewed for everyone that is and will ever read this fanfiction. I hate him too. He's a horrible, cold-blooded, soulless man who doesn't give a damn about anyone else but himself and his family name being perfect. Sorry, I just started going on a rant on how much I hate him. This is a really long chapter, , keep those reviews coming! I want to know what you think! Review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 6: A little over a week later

Christmas felt like pure torture. The whole family was together for it, including extended family I rarely see. My father just had to tell everyone that I'm gay, making me sound like a freak show. The worst part is, I had to share my room with one of my male cousins because there wasn't enough room in the guest bedrooms. They may not sound so bad, but it was torture, and you wanna know why? He's a total homophobe. Yeah, it was bad. He kept teasing me and telling me not to rape him. I had to try so hard not to scream at him "Dammit you fucking idiot! I am not going to rape you because you are my fucking cousin! I would never commit incest!" Incest suddenly makes me think of the twins. Nevermind.

About twenty other family members stayed here over the holidays. Sadly, I didn't have my one ugly turtleneck clean and ready to wear when they came since I just wore it the day before when Tamaki made his surprise appearance. The first person to see the hickeys was my cousin, Ichiro, the homophobe. He just had to bring it up and then everyone else saw them. My father then proceeded to glare at me disapprovingly. He probably did that everyday until they left. I just tried to grin and bear it. I almost blew though. Not to mention, every time my father brought up Tamaki, I almost cried like a girl that's PMS-ing. He tortured me, my family tortured me, everyone did, except for Fuyumi. Her husband's a homophobe too. Turns out that most of the family is. So I'm gay? So what? Kill me, burn me at the stake, do whatever you want. Just don't touch Tamaki. He's mine.

The family is going out for New Year's Eve. I wish anything could happen before then. I don't want to celebrate my New Year with those awful people. Suddenly, my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pocket and see the words 1 new text on the screen. I go and check the message. Surprisingly, it's from Hikaru. I read it.

_(A.N.: Text speak. I normally type normally when I text with the exception of "you" and "your" or "you're")_

_Hey kyouya-senpai. Tamakis throwing a new years party 2nite and ur invited. Ask ur dad if u can come. Hopefully he says yes. I heard what happened a couple weeks ago. Hope to see u there!_

_~Hikaru_

I quickly text him back before my father realizes I'm checking my phone. He'll suspect I'm texting Tamaki and take my phone.

_I'll try Hikaru. Thanks for telling me. I need to get out of this house before I go nuts._

_~Kyouya_

I hide my phone under my hand, so no one sees that I have it out. My phone vibrates again, and I check the message.

_Good luck. Ur gonna need it._

_~Hikaru_

I sigh to myself and slide my phone back in my pocket. I'm gonna need more than luck. I'm gonna need a miracle. Suddenly, the same annoying voice breaks my mental silence.

"Ooo, you texting your boyfriend, Kyouya," Ichiro says in his usual annoying tone.

"No," I respond calmly. "Just a friend."

"Yeah," he says. "Your boyfriend." He starts making disgusting kissy faces at me and his brothers start laughing.

Ichiro has a fraternal twin, Jiro. Ichiro is five minutes older than his twin. They then have another younger brother, Saburo, who's about my age. Ichiro and Jiro are two years older than me. They've always teased me at family events. They tease me more than they do their own brother. Saburo and I used to be friends when we were little, but that friendship died as I grew up, and he stayed immature.

I locate Fuyumi in the room only to find her husband talking to my father, with no Fuyumi by his side. I sigh and stand up.

"Where you going, fag?" Ichiro says in his annoying, asshole tone.

I feel myself getting increasingly angry in a very short time, until I break. I turn around quickly and face him.

"Don't you dare call me a fag again," I say to him bitterly, drawing everyone's attention when I hit "fag." I go to walk to the hall.

"You know that you are a fag, faggot," Ichiro calls after me, his and both his brother's torturing laughter following.

I quickly locate Fuyumi in the hallway and run up to her, tears starting to form in my eyes. She turns and looks at me, concern crossing her face. He open her arms up for a hug. I run into her arms and allow her to hug me as tightly as she wants.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" she asks me worried.

I cry harder as I recall their words. "Twins-" is all I can get out before choking on my tears and cry harder.

"Oh, Kyouya," she says in a caring tone. "They've just been ripping away at your sanity, haven't they?"

I nod and try to talk again. "I know that they're my cousins, and it shouldn't hurt, but-"

"Oh Kyouya, you're still going to hurt from their cutting comments, whether they're family or not. Just, try to hang in there. Ok? Can you do that for me?"

I nod my head. She smiles. "Good."

"I wish I could go to Tamaki's New Year's Party," I say quietly.

She looks at me. "He's having a New Year's Party?" she asks.

I nod. "I would rather go there than be with the family tonight. I'll probably never convince dad, though."

As if on cue, he walks into the hall and sees us. He approached us, and I quickly wipe away my tears.

"Father," Fuyumi says.

"Yes, pumpkin?" he responds.

"Could you let Kyouya go to Tamaki's New Year's Party tonight?" she asks. What is she doing?  
My father looks at me for a bit. I look back at him. He speaks again. "I'll allow it, but you must promise me something, Kyouya."

My eyes brighten up. "Anything, just name it."

"You must not kiss Suoh's boy at midnight," he responds in a strict tone to make his point.

"I promise," I say quickly.

"Alright then," he says. "You can go."

I practically tackle him to the floor. I hug him tightly. "Thank you, father! Thank you!

"You're welcome," he says monotone. "Now, get off me."

I quickly do and run upstairs to my room. I jump onto my bed and pull my phone out of my pocket. I text Tamaki.

_Hey, guess what?_

_~Kyouya_

_You still love me?_

_~Tamaki_

_Of course, moron. Guess again._

_~Kyouya_

_Hmm, idk tell me._

_~Tamaki_

_I can go to your New Year's Party!_

_~Kyouya_

_YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! MON AMOUR! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!_

_~Tamaki_

_Tamaki._

_~Kyouya_

_What?_

_~Tamaki_

_(A.N. Stole this next one from a friend that's nickname is Kyouya.)_

_Pipe the fuck down._

_~Kyouya_

_Ok._

_~Tamaki_

…..

I get ready to go to Tamaki's party. Finally, I can leave this prison. I grab my phone, stick it in my pocket, grab my coat, and run downstairs. Tamaki said he would pick me up. I walk through the crowd of family and go outside without saying goodbye. They go home tonight, but I don't care. Right there waiting right on time is Tamaki, standing outside his family's limo.

"Mon amour!" he exclaims happily as he walks up to me and hugs me. "It feels like so long since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," I respond. "I've never wanted to be anywhere but home for so long."

"Tell me," he says, adjusting my glasses on my face like they're bothering him. "How was your holiday?"

"Long and awful," I reply.

"Tell me everything." We get in his limo and drive to his house. On the way, I tell him about my horrible family, specifically my nasty, homophobe cousins.

We get there in about ten minutes. We get out and walk inside, Tamaki has his arm wrapped around my waist. Before we get inside, he kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back. My father only told me not to kiss him at midnight. He didn't say that I couldn't kiss him at all. He then opens the door, and we walk inside.

The rest of the Host Club is sitting around and talking. They are all seated on two couches across from each other. On one couch is Haruhi all by herself. On the other couch is Mori and Hunny-senpai sitting next to each other, with Mori-senpai's hand resting on the couch, and Hunny-senpai's hand on top oh his, and Hikaru and Kaoru sitting together. I believe that Kaoru is actually sitting on Hikaru's lap, which surprisingly isn't strange at all. I think it's Kaoru anyway. The twin parted to the left when I look at him is Kaoru I believe. I look at them for a while. Sometimes I wonder about them. Oh well.

_(A.N: Don't be alarmed. I know my twins. Kaoru's hair appears to go to the left and Hikaru's is going to the right. Also, I love Hikaru x Kaoru. I love TamaKyou and Hitachiin love about equally.)_

"I'm back," Tamaki says. "And I brought Kyouya."

"Senpai," Haruhi says. "You told us that you were leaving for him."

Tamaki pauses for a second. "Right, whatever."

Tamaki takes a seat next to Haruhi, pulling me with him. He keeps his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. I'm practically on his lap now. I guess I can't judge the twins anymore. I could, but then I would be a hypocrite.

"So, Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru says. "How was your holiday?"

"Awful," I respond.

"I won't ask anymore then," Hikaru replies.

The room went quiet. Everyone wants to know how my holiday was, I know it. They probably also want to know why Tamaki and I act like nothing happened a week ago. Suddenly, Haruhi breaks the silence.

"Your father isn't happy about you and Tamaki-senpai, is he Kyouya-senpai?"

I look at her and sigh. "No, he isn't."

She looks at Tamaki. "What does your father think about it, Tamaki-senpai?"

I look at Tamaki and wait for his answer.

"Frankly," Tamaki begins. "My father doesn't give much of a damn about me anyway, so it doesn't bother him. He hasn't yelled at me for it, and he knows I'm dating Kyouya, so I'm just assuming that he doesn't care."

Everyone sat quietly for a bit. Tamaki breaks the increasingly awkward silence.

"So, who wants to play a game?"

…

It's two minutes to midnight. Everyone's excited for it. Remember though Kyouya. Don't kiss him at midnight. I look at Tamaki. He sounds like he's drunk even though not a drop of alcohol passed his lips.

"So boss," Hikaru says. "What's your New Year's resolution?"

Tamaki walks over and roughly puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. "Why, to give more love to my precious wife, of course."

He slides his hand into my pants and rubs my dick. I try not to moan, my cheeks quickly changing color from their paler appearance to rouge. He smirks and keeps rubbing my dick in front of everyone. I bury my face in Tamaki's chest to keep from embarrassing myself. He continues this for a couple minutes, leaving me hard. He smugly smiles at me, proud of what he did. I look up at him when suddenly someone yells.

"Ten seconds to midnight!"

We both look toward the voice and begin counting with the others, looking at each other.

"Four, three, two one! Happy New Year!"

The two of us never made it to 'Happy New Year.' Tamaki had already captured my lips in his and was kissing me passionately with his quick tongue. I begin using my tongue, trying to beat his. Suddenly, a more unfamiliar voice fills the large room.

"I just wanted to say 'Happy New Year-"

Tamaki stops kissing me and looks at the source.

"Yes father, Happy New Year to you too."

He observes Tamaki and I carefully. He looks up and down thoroughly. He makes an awkward expression. It changes into something more strict.

"Tamaki."

"Yes father?"

"That's more disturbing than I originally believed."

I froze. Great, now he's against us too.

"And?" Tamaki said, still testing his father.

"Yoshio told me that he specifically told you two not to be together. I'm going to go call-"

"Wait!" I quickly speak up, afraid of the consequences for both of us. "Please don't call my father."

Tamaki's father stares at me and walks away to his office.

"I'm dead when I get home," I say.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya," Tamaki says. "This is all my fault."

I look at him. "No, it's not."

He grabs both my hands. "Yes it is."

I kiss him on the cheek delicately. I whisper in his ear. "I just thought of my New Year's resolution."

"And that is?" he whispers back.

"To convince our fathers to let us be together, no matter how hard it will be, or how long it will take. And I won't break this resolution until I do as I say I will."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is here! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. There's a bit of a change of pace in this one. It's in Tamaki's PoV. Enjoy, review, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 7- Five days later- Tamaki's PoV

I walk into the host room early in the morning. I expect the room to be empty, minus my presence. I was wrong though. I see what appears to be the back of a female's head. This female is all too familiar though. I could recognize her dark-blonde hair anywhere. No other girl in this school has hair like that except for...

"Renge?" I say, causing her to turn her head and look at me.

She smiles a bit and closes the manga she was reading. "Good morning, Tamaki. Have a nice holiday?"

I'm a bit stunned that she's here. "Yeah, I guess." I look at her, wondering why she's here.

She stands up. "What's with that face?" she asks me. She smiles a bit evilly. "Surprised that I'm here?"

She walks up to me, and stands directly in front of me, standing on her toes, so she can see my face better.

She's giving me vibes here that she likes me. She knows that I'm gay, so I don't why she's doing it. I need to let her down easy.

"Renge," I say. "I can tell that you have a thing for me, but you gotta get over it. I'm in love with Kyouya."

She looks at me, and bursts out laughing. My eyes widen in surprise. She stops standing on her toes and holds her stomach because she's laughing so hard.

"What?" I say. "What did I say?"

She just laughs harder, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Oh," she says, trying to catch her breath. "You're funny, Tamaki. Good joke."

"That wasn't a joke," I say, still surprised.

"Oh," she says, calm now.

I stand there, looking at her. "Anyways, everyone smart knows that I have a thing for Kyouya."

Jealousy fills my mind as I imagine my queen with that twisted witch.

"Thanks to my plan, I may have a chance with my true love."

That distracts from those disgusting thoughts. "What do you mean, my plan?"

"So," she says evilly. "You don't know. Should I tell you?"

"Yes," I say.

"Well," she says. "You are dumb, so I guess I can tell you."

I frown, insulted by her words.

"Let me begin," she says as if she's a movie villain, divulging their whole plan to their arch nemesis.

I sit down on one of the many couches in the room.

"Remember that picture I took of you two?" she says, holding her phone up with the photo on it.

I nod as my usual soft expression hardens into an angry one.

"Good," she says. "Let's just say that I texted this photo to everyone in school besides the Host Club."

"I should have known!" I say, standing up and pointing my finger at her dramatically. "You're the one responsible for all my love's pain!"

Her smile disappears from her face. "What I did caused him pain?"

"Yes!" I yell. "A lot of pain! He's always crying and upset about this because both our fathers are denying our romance!"

"Oh," she says sadly, sitting on one of the couches. "I didn't mean to make him so upset. I just wanted everyone to see it because I knew it would give the Host Club publicity and I remember that you said that you wanted everyone to know." She put her face in her hands and starting to cry.

This actually softened my heart for a moment. I sit down next to her. "Don't cry, Renge. You didn't mean to."

Renge starts laughing, quickly sitting up and accidently hitting me in the nose with the back of her hand. I rub my nose tenderly. She stands up again.

"You're so gullible! I can't believe you fell for that! I know you two are in love. I just want Kyouya all for myself!"

I feel the tension rise inside me instantly. "You can't-!"

"I did, Tamaki! I did!"

"I-I-I thought you were over Kyouya!" I yell at her.

"Please!" she exclaims. "How can anyone possibly get over something as sexy as that? He's perfect, and you know it!"

I pause for a moment. "Vous petite pute! Vous ne serez pas loin avec cette!"

She looks at me shocked. "I am not a little whore! You take that back!"

"Jamais!" I growl at her.

She approaches me quickly and screams in my face."Vous salaud! Il est à moi, pas le vôtre!"

She pushes out of my way, knocking me onto the couch on my ass. She walks to the door and turns to me one last time, flashing a bitchy smile at me.

"Au revoir, Tamaki." She laughs and walks out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

_(A.N.: Here's what they said in French according to Google Translate (the most reliable translator, my butt) in order of when they said it._

_Tamaki: You little whore! You won't get away with this!_

_Tamaki: Never!_

_Renge: You dirty bastard! He's mine, not yours!_

_Renge: Goodbye, Tamaki.)_

My eyes widen. That damn bitch locked me in! I walk over to the door and try the handle just to make sure. It doesn't move a centimeter. Yeah, I'm locked in. I bang on the door, trying to see if there's anyone else in the hall. I bang on the door until my hands start to bleed. I finally give up and sit on the floor. The rest of the host club will come soon enough and get me out of here. I look at the clock. I sigh, there's still half an hour until most people arrive. I'm gonna be here awhile. I lay on one of the couches, trying to keep my bloody, raw hands off it and try to fall asleep. My eyes fall shut and I fall asleep.

Renge's face appears in front of me, telling me that I'll never get Kyouya back. The images of him with her come back into my mind. Their first date, first kiss, their proposal, their wedding! I can't take the thought of that! I start thrashing around and yelling different things in English and French. Suddenly, someone is yelling at me and shaking me awake.

"Tamaki!"

I keep thrashing around.

"TAMAKI!"

I wake up and look at the source of the noise. It's Kyouya, and he looks awfully worried about me. I start crying and hug him, probably sounding like a desperate child.

"Please don't leave me for Renge, Kyou-chan! I love you!" Yeah, I sound like a little kid all right.

He sits on the couch and hugs me back. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because," I say, still sounding like a little kid. "Renge told me that you were hers, not mine."

He looks at me unsurprised. "When?"

"Just before she locked me in here."

"So that's why you're locked in here."

"Yeah. It turns out that Renge texted the picture of us kissing to everyone in the school except the Host Club itself."

Kyouya's tone quickly became louder. "What."

I jump a bit, scared by his sudden tone change.

"So, Renge's playing with fire, huh?" He smiles darkly. "Two can play at that game."

He pulls something out of his notebook. They're embarrassing pictures of Renge. He smiles an even more twisted smile before laughing.

"Well then, let it burn."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! Let's read some reviews!_

**_Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi_**

**_It's a good story but way not make Tamaik bi and date Haruhi then kyoya's father can get off his back so that way he can think up a plan for him and Tamaik to get back together ? Haruhi 's a good friend and wood do anything for her friends . And can you pleas give her a boyfriend it's a shame that all the host are dating and not her. Anyway it's just an ideal so the fathers will leave them alone_**

_I got stuff in the works. I already have the whole plot written out. And you are right. Haruhi would do anything for her friends. She will help, I promise. She will help a lot._

**_shinfinitexo_**

**_so now Tamaki's father is againts their relationship too...? -_-_**

_Yes. I found it odd that he had no problem with their relationship, so I now made him have a problem. I probably just pissed off everyone that's reading this story. Sorry. I like drama too much._

_Well then, let's continue with the story. Back to Kyouya's PoV. Review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 8- Kyouya's PoV

I stand there, holding the pictures of Renge in my hand. I just know she'll hate seeing these pictures of her making out with a photo of me. I glance at them for a moment and cringe. That's seriously disturbing. I look over at Tamaki, who seems scared of my sudden mood change.

"Where's Renge?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "She just left and locked me in here. I think she may have went to look for you."

"She'll come back then." I cross one leg over the other and remain sitting on the couch. "We'll let her come to us."

I lay the photos in my lap and wait. Tamaki doesn't sit quite so close to me, probably because I scared him. I look at him. He looks at me, slightly scared.

"You know that I won't bite you," I say calmly.

"I know," he says. He sits closer to me and lays his head on my shoulder.

We sit quietly for a while. "Kyouya?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Promise you won't let Renge take you away from me?"

I smile. "I promise."

He hugs my left arm. "Good." I see bloody marks on his hands.

"What did you do to your hands?" I ask concerned.

He looks at his hands. "I was banging on the door to try and get someone's attention from in the hall, but no one heard me."

"Oh," I say, looking closely at the bloody wounds on his hands.

Suddenly, the door opens and Renge enters the room.

"There you are Kyou-oh. It's Tamaki."

Tamaki smiles at her with a smartass smile.

"Renge," I say. "I heard what you said to Tamaki."

"You did?" she says innocently. "What did I say?"

I stand up. "Don't play dumb, Renge. We both know what you did. You purposely sent that picture of us to everyone to try and win me over. But guess what? That's not how I work. You have no idea who you messed with."

She stands a bit defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just think that you belong with me and not him. Is that so wrong?"

"Renge, I don't love you like that. At all."

"But Kyouya-"

"No buts!" I hold up the pictures. "You see these?"

She looks at them closely as shock crosses her face. "Where did you get those?"

My lips curve into a proud, but dark smile. "I have my sources. Now, how would you feel if I texted these pictures of you to the entire school?"

"You wouldn't!" she growls.

"Oh Renge, you're so naive. Of course I would."

Tears start filling her eyes. "Why are you so mean, Kyouya? I hate you!" She runs away crying.

"Kyouya? Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

I smile a bit darker. "Of course not, Tamaki. She deserves it. An eye for an eye you could say."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! Another change of pace because it's in Haruhi's PoV. Review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 9- Haruhi's PoV

I walk into a dark classroom. I know I left my Physics book somewhere in here. I search around the room in the dark. Where is it? I hear someone running down the hall, along with the sounds of a girl's crying. I turn around and look at the door. Suddenly, it opens and slams shut just as quickly. It's Renge crying. That's a bit surprising. She looks really upset. I wonder what happened.

"Renge, what's wrong?" I ask, walking over to her.

She looks up, her expression brightening like her knight had just come to the rescue. "Oh Haruhi!" She throws her arms around my neck and hugs me. "It's awful! Kyouya dumped me for Tamaki!"

"You two were never together in the first place," I say.

"In my dreams I was."

"That doesn't count."

"Oh."

She looks at me with wide, upset eyes. Even though she's annoying, she actually looks kind of cute, and child-like. Tamaki looks the same way when he's upset. Is it a French thing or something? Renge keeps hugging me. It's starting to feel awkward for me.

"Do you want to sit down and talk about it?" I ask her.

She nods, and we both take a seat at desks that are in the same column. I sit in front of Renge.

She leans on her desk, depressed. "I thought Kyouya had a thing for me. I thought he loved me."

"No offense, Renge," I say. "But, I think only you thought that."

She sits up more. "Are you saying that I'm crazy?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"No," I say. "I'm just saying that…." I quickly try to think of the nicest way to say that she's delusional. "You dream a little too much. So much that you start to believe it." That still made her sound delusional.

She frowns. "I am crazy, aren't I?"

"Just a little."

She lays her head on the desk and sighs.

"Don't feel bad. I used to think that Tamaki had a thing for me until he started dating Kyouya. I actually was falling for him too."

Renge looks at me, like she's studying my words. "You're gay?"

My eyes widen. "N-no. Why would you think that?"

She sits up. "Because you're a boy, and you just admitted that you had a crush on Tamaki."

"No one ever told you?"

"Tell me what?"

Oh boy. This is gonna be good. I gotta tell her that I'm a girl. She is part of the host club too. She needs to know. She just better keep this secret, or I'm toast.

I look Renge in the eye. "I'm actually a girl."

She looks at me and start laughing. She thinks this is a joke?

She looks at my face and sees that it's completely serious. She instantly stops laughing. "Y-you weren't kidding, were you?"

I shake my head no.

"B-but how are you a girl? You're so handsome."

"Do you want proof?" I ask.

She nods her head. "I think I need proof to believe."

I pull out my school ID and show it to her. She studies it.

"Hmm," she says. "It looks like you, but I need more proof."

"Are you sure?" I say.

She nods.

There's only one more thing I can think of. I'm sure this will make her believe. It has to.

I unbutton my blazer jacket and start unbuttoning my uniform shirt. I unbutton it down to my navel and open my shirt, revealing my bra to Renge. She blushes.

"I-I believe you now."

I rebutton my shirt and blazer. I take my ID back and put it in my pocket.

She looks down at the desk. "I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's alright. That's how Tamaki figured out that I was a girl."

She looks up. "Really?"

I nod my head. "He walked in on me while I was changing."

She laughs a little. "Tamaki's a dope, huh?"

I nod and laugh. She laughs with me.

She sighs. "I guess we've both been rejected by our crushes, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess we were."

"I'm happy that I'm not alone."

I smile. "Yeah, same here."

"Thanks for letting me talk about it, Haruhi. It's nice to know that you really get me." She hugs me.

"You're welcome," I say, hugging her back.

"I have to keep your secret, right?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "No one outside of the Host Club can know that I'm a girl. It would probably freak a bunch of the girls out."

"Yeah," she says. "I don't really see anything wrong in it. I'm into yaoi and yuri personally."

"Interesting," I say. "I don't really mind stuff like that either. I don't read yaoi and yuri, but I don't mind homosexual couples. I think people should be recognized for who they are, not what they are."

Renge smiles warmly at me. "That's really nice and admirable of you. I see why pretty much everyone likes you. You're nice to everyone."

I smile. "Thanks, Renge."

She smiles wider. "You're welcome. I gotta go now. Everyone's going to start arriving soon." She kisses me on the cheek quickly. "Bye, Haruhi."

I watch her walk out of the classroom. Why do my cheeks feel warm? I pull my phone out of my pocket and go into the camera and use it as a mirror. I see that my cheeks are a bit pink. Did Renge just make me blush? I shake it off, put my phone away, stand up, and head to the Club room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews and reads so far! I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 10 - Haruhi's PoV - Four hours later

I told all of the club except for Tamaki and Kyouya to meet in the club room after school. I want to try and help them with their relationship. I want to convince their fathers to let them be together. Hopefully, I can appeal to their better nature. I walk into the club room and see that everyone is already there. Well, everyone except for Renge. She said that she wanted to help make this right since this is her fault. I sit down at the couch across from the others. The twins are sitting next to each other holding hands, Mori and Hunni-senpai and sitting next to each other.

"So, everyone knows what happened, right?" I say, just to make sure.

Everyone nods their heads. "Renge sabotaged Kyouya-senpai and the boss just so she could try to be with Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru said, talking for everyone.

As if on cue, Renge walks in the room. Everyone looks at her like she's the enemy.

"What's she doing here?" Hikaru asks in a bitter tone.

Renge walks over and sits next to me on the couch.

"First," she says. "I want to apologize for what I did and said. I never should have sent that picture just to ruin them. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to us?" Kaoru says. "Why not go apologize to them?"

She sighs. "I have a feeling they won't listen to anything I say."

"I wouldn't either," Hikaru mumbles under his breath.

"I also want to try to help them," Renge continues. "To try and make up for what I did."

"What are you trying to say?" Hikaru says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I want to help you guys come up with a plan to convince their fathers to accept them."

The twins both look at her for a bit. Just as Hikaru is about to speak, Hunni-senpai says something.

"We could use all the help we can get if we want Tama-chan and Kyou-chan's fathers to let them be together. It might be a good thing to have her help."

"Yeah," Mori-senpai answers, agreeing with his cousin.

Renge sits up more. "You mean, you'll let me help?"

Hunni-senpai smiles wide at her. "Of course! You're a part of the Host Club too, right guys?"

Everyone including myself answers in unison. "Right."

Renge smiles. "Alright, let's come up with a plan."

….

We talk, or argue, or whatever you want to call it for an hour. We still didn't come up with anything. Neither of the twins want to even listen to Renge, and I think she might be our best bet since she has a vast knowledge on character types. Renge tries to speak again.

"I think if we-"

"No," the twins both answer in unison.

The three of them start to argue again. I can't take it anymore.

"Guys!" I yell, catching everyone's attention.

"You two," I point to the twins. "Let Renge talk. She might actually have something useful to say."

The twins sigh and stop talking and let Renge talk. Renge smiles at me.

"Thank you, Haruhi. Now, let's think of it this way. Think of their character type. What kind of people are they, especially towards their sons?"

"Tama-chan always says that his dad doesn't pay any attention to him," Hunni-senpai says. "And that it makes him upset. Except now, his dad does care about something involving his son, and won't let Tama-chan and Kyou-chan be together."

Renge nods her head at Hunni-senpai. "That's good. What about Kyouya's father?"

The rest of us exchange looks with one another. I speak up for everyone else.

"Kyouya-senpai doesn't talk about his dad a lot. Well, not with any of us anyway. He does with Tamaki-senpai."

"Does he talk about his father here with Tamaki?" she asks.

We all look at each other again. "Not that any of us hear.

"I overhear them talking." We look towards the voice. It's Mori-senpai speaking.

"What do they say?" Renge asks.

"Kyouya says about how his father is trying to raise him to be perfect, which is probably why he doesn't want the two of them together. He also said to Tamaki one day that the only reason they ever crossed paths and became friends is because his father made him do it for business purposes."

Renge snaps her fingers and stands up dramatically. "That's it! Mori-senpai, you're a genius!"

"Um….what exactly about what he told you was genius?" Hikaru asks.

"They became friends for business purposes! We can appeal to Kyouya's father that way. We can tell him that them being together will make the bond between the Ootori's and the Suoh's very strong. If he believes that his youngest son dating the successor of the Suoh family will lead to a strong business alliance for him, he would let them date any day!"

The twins look at Renge in shock. "You….actually had a good idea," Hikaru says. "Good job, Renge."

"Thank you!" she replies.

"What about Tamaki's father?" I say.

She stops to think. She snaps her fingers again when she gets an idea. "We can tell him that he hasn't exactly been a very supportive father of his son, which is what Tamaki wants since he complains about it. Hopefully, he'll realize the error in his ways and agree to let them be together."

"I guess we've got our plan then," I say. "Now, who's going to convince them?"

Everyone looks at me. "What?" I say.

"I think everyone just silently and unanimously agreed that you will talk to them," Renge says.

"Why me?" I say.

"Because," Hikaru says. "Everyone likes you, and you have an easy time talking about things like this.

I sigh. Great, I have to convince them.

"Don't worry," Renge says. "We'll go with you to their houses when Tamaki and Kyouya aren't home. Then, you can go talk to their dads."

"Alright," I say. I sure hope this works. Otherwise, they're doomed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: I'm seriously hungry. I hate that I'm always hungry when I write. Oh well, review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 11- Kyouya's PoV- A couple days later

I wake up to my alarm beeping loudly through what would be utter silence. I slam my hand on the snooze button, knocking it off my nightstand. I hate waking up in the morning. I try to fall back asleep. I hear the alarm go off again five minutes later. The noise is muffled but still loud enough for me to hear. I sigh and get out of bed. I shut the alarm off and put the clock back on my nightstand. Even though it's Saturday, I set an alarm because I wanted to get up earlier. Tamaki and I are each going to try to convince each other's fathers to let us be together since I'm getting nowhere with my father, and vice versa for him.  
I get dressed and ready for the day, making sure I appear presentable when I see Tamaki's father. I pull on my coat and walk downstairs. I called the driver half an hour ago to make sure he had the car ready to go when I was ready. I pull my gloves on my hands and walk downstairs. I walk out the door, get into the car, and the driver quickly drives away. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I get it out and look at the text.

_You leave yet?  
~Tamaki_

_Just did.  
~Kyouya_

_K. Hope this works.  
~Tamaki_

_Yeah, hopefully.  
~Kyouya_

_Good luck, mon amour.  
~Tamaki_

_You too.  
~Kyouya_

I sit in the car for what feels like an eternity before I get there. The car finally pulls up to Tamaki's mansion, and I get out. I walk up to the door and knock. A female maid in her late 20's answers the door. I remember meeting her before when I was here.  
"Hello, Mr. Ootori. If you're looking for Young Master Tamaki, he just left."  
"I'm actually here to speak with the Head of the Household."  
"Oh, alright. I'll go inform him and see if he's busy."  
She lets me inside and goes upstairs to Tamaki's father's office.  
I take a seat on a couch and wait for a few minutes. She comes back downstairs.  
"Mr. Suoh says that he only has ten minutes and that you must be quick."  
"Thank you." She leads me up to his office. She approaches the door and knocks. After hearing a voice of approval, she opens it.  
"Mr. Ootori is here to see you now, sir."  
"Alright," I hear a lower, older sounding male voice say. "Let him in."  
She opens the door and lets me in. She then bows to him and exits the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Alright," Tamaki's father says. "Make it quick, I don't have all day."  
"Yes sir." I walk up to the desk. "This is about-"  
"It's about you and my son, isn't it?" he says, interrupting me.  
"Yes, but if you would just-"  
"I've already made up my mind. There's nothing you can say or do to change it."  
"But sir, I think I-"  
"I've made up my mind. You two will not be together. And if you two try to be together in secret, your father and myself have already come up with both of your punishments."  
I look down at the ground. "Yes, sir."  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off to a meeting. Have a nice ride home, Mr. Ootori."  
He stands up, and escorts me out of his office, closes the door, and walks down the hall and goes downstairs.  
I slide down the wall and sit on the ground. The same maid walks by me again, holding a small wrapped package in her hands. She looks at me.  
"Did he brush you aside?"  
I nod my head. She hands me the package she was holding.  
"Here," she says. "Young Master Tamaki wanted you to have this if the conversation didn't work out."  
I take it from her and unwrap it. I open the box and see the small picture frame in it. In the picture frame is the lavender colored rose that he found in the bush of red roses at my house. In the bottom of the box is a note on lavender colored stationary in Tamaki's calligraphy. I see tear stains all over the paper. I start to read it.

_Dear Kyouya,_

_This is for you, mon amour. The rose that reminds me of you. Since we can't be together, I want you to give this to whoever your true love is. Don't give it back to me. I let you down since I couldn't help our cause. Please, take it with happiness and give it to your soulmate. I'm sorry it couldn't have been me.  
In the best and most dismal regards,  
Tamaki_

I see why there's tear stains now. I feel tears come into my own eyes. Any shred of hope I had left is gone now. Tamaki's given in now. I probably should too. I look at the flower in the frame. It has a small plaque on the actual frame. It says: The flower of my love. I start to cry more. I almost want to throw the frame at the wall and watch it smash into pieces, like my heart did. I won't though. It's what I have left of him. I stand up, put everything back in the box and close the lid. I look at the ground. I feel a girl's arms hug me. I look up, and see that it's actually the maid. I'm completely surprised by this. Maids are actually supposed to stay out of the problems of the family they're serving.  
"I'm sorry, Mr.O-"  
"Please," I say. "Call my Kyouya."  
"I'm sorry, Kyouya."  
"It's alright," I say, tears still running down my cheeks. I talk quieter. "I just wish it didn't have to end like this."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Notes: Why am I such a dismal person when I write drama? It's awful, isn't it? *sigh* I'm starting to make myself cry. Well, there's nowhere but up from here. Review, enjoy, and cheers. ~ Double_

Chapter 12

I decided to walk home after being at Tamaki's. I'm too upset to take the car. It's freezing out in January. I shiver and pull my coat tighter around me. I walk to the front door, but decide not to go in. I walk around the back of the house to the garden. Pretty much everything is dead that I see around me. All the magnificent roses, and trees and shrubbery are dead on the outside for the winter. I know how they feel, except I feel dead on the inside too. I sit on a cold bench. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I get it out and read the text, though it's hard to read since my glasses are smudged with tears.

_U done there yet?  
~Tamaki_

_I've been done for a while.  
~Kyouya_

_How'd it go?  
~Tamaki_

_Let's just say, I got your gift.  
~Kyouya_

_…..oh…..  
~Tamaki_

_Yeah…  
~Kyouya_

_It was pretty bad with me too.  
~Tamaki_

_I'm actually home now.  
~Kyouya_

_I'm still here too. I just got done talking to ur dad like 5 mins ago. Where u at?  
~Tamaki_

_Garden.  
~Kyouya_

As soon as I send it, someone walks outside. I look at the door.  
"I already found you." Tamaki walks over to me and sits on the bench. I continue to shiver from the cold. I feel another jacket drape around me. I look at Tamaki.  
"You need it more than I do," he says.  
I slide it off my shoulders and give it back to him. "It's freezing. You can't be outside without your jacket."  
He looks at me and doesn't take it back. He pushes it back toward me. "Take it, Kyouya."  
I just let it sit on my lap instead. We sit in complete silence for a few minutes. Then, Tamaki says something.  
"The garden's really dead in the winter, huh?"  
I look at him. "Yeah, it is." I still shiver. Tamaki stands up.  
"Let's take a walk. It's too cold to sit. You're still shivering."  
I sigh and stand up, shoving my hands in my pockets. He drapes his jacket around my shoulders again. I leave it there this time. He holds his right hand out to me.  
"This is gonna be the last time we can holds hands. Might as well embrace it."  
I pull my left hand out of my pocket and intertwine our fingers.  
We walk quietly through the garden, with only the sounds of the wind and gravel under our feet surrounding us.  
I see him shiver out of the corner. "Tamaki, I know you're cold. Just put your jacket back on, I'm fine."  
"N-no you k-keep it, mon a-amour," he replies, his teeth chattering together.  
I sigh, and stop walking. He looks at me. I let go of his hand, pull his jacket off my shoulders and put it around him. He takes it and puts it back on.  
I walk a little ahead of him, but he quickly catches up and holds my hand again. My hand is the only warm part of my body right now. I look at the ground.  
"Hey Kyouya, look at this."  
I look up and look at what he's pointing at.  
"It looks like those two little guys survived the cold together."  
There are two roses right next to each other on the same bush, one being lavender, and the other being white.  
I actually smile a little. "Yeah, they did, didn't they?"  
He nods his head and stands a bit closer to me, and rest his head against mine.  
"Just like we've been doing," he says.  
"Maybe this means something," I say.  
"Yeah," he says. "Maybe things are finally looking up for us."  
I smile. "Yeah, maybe they are."  
He looks into my eyes and presses his lips into mine. Warmth instantly rushes through my body. I kiss him back. He kiss for what feels like forever. I wish that we could kiss forever. He rests his forehead against mine.  
"I do and always will love you, Kyouya."  
"I will always love you too."  
Somehow, these words feel just as warm and lovely as they did the first time. The situation finally feels hopeful again. Maybe, just maybe, our fathers will finally see how important this is to the both of us.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This story is quickly coming to a close now, which is a shame. I have another TamaKyou idea though. I think after the sequel to this sequel will be the final major TamaKyou fanfic from me though. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed this one and 'Rose in a Garden,' the first one. Review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 13- Same day- Haruhi's PoV

It's extremely cold outside today. We decided to to walk, so we wouldn't get caught by Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai. I'm walking in the front next to Renge, with the twins behind Renge and I and Hunni and Mori-senpai following behind them. We go to Tamaki-senpai's house first. I knock on the door. A maid in her late 20's answers the door.  
"More visitors?" she says. "Are you friends of Young Master Tamaki?"  
"Yes," I say. "We need to speak to his father."  
"Sorry," she says. "Mr. Suoh went to a meeting a half hour ago. He should be back soon, though."  
"Alright," I say. "Would anyone mind if we stayed until he arrives?"  
"No, not at all," she says. "Come on in."  
She lets us in and we stay in the room for a while. I'm extremely nervous to talk to him.  
"What if I can't convince him? Then what will we do?"  
"Haruhi sweetie," Renge says, walking over to me and giving me a hug. "Calm down, you're starting to talk to yourself."  
I hug her back to try and calm myself down.  
"Now, listen to me. You will do just fine. I know you can convince him." She kisses me on the cheek. "Ok?"  
I blush a tiny bit. "Ok."  
She smiles.  
"I hope he gets here soon," Hikaru says. "I'm really bored."  
As if on cue, Mr. Suoh walks into the house. He looks at our group.  
"Hello there," he says awkwardly. "If you're here for Tamaki, he's not here."  
"We know sir," Renge says. "Haruhi is here to see you, sir."  
He looks at me. "You're here to see me Miss Fujioka?"  
I nod my head at him. "Yes sir."  
"Well then," he says. "Follow me."  
He starts to walk away, and I follow behind him. I look at the others behind me. Renge gives me a thumbs up and blows me a kiss. Mori-senpai smiles an encouraging smile and the others give me a thumbs up and mouths "good luck" to me. I smile and mouth "thank you" to them. I follow Mr. Suoh up to his office.  
We walk into his large home office. He grabs a chair and pulls it up to the front of his desk, and then takes a seat in his own. I take a seat in the chair he pulled up.  
"So Miss Fujioka," he says. "What brings you here?"  
"I have something very important to talk about with you, sir," I say.  
"And that would be?" he says.  
"Your son and Kyouya Ootori."  
He glares at me a little. "Not you too. It's the only thing anyone comes to talk to me about. Young Mr. Ootori was just here earlier. I told him that my mind is made up and that no one can change that."  
Time to put the plan into action. "It sounds like you don't listen to what your son wants."  
He looks at me. "What are you talking about? I'm his father, of course I do."  
"This is very important to Tamaki, and you deny him what he wants."  
"I'm trying to shape him into a better person."  
"He can't help that he's gay, and you know that."  
"Miss Fujioka, I-"  
"Your son says that you don't care about him at all. He says that to you, he just exists. That he doesn't mean anything to you."  
Mr. Suoh looks at me and thinks. He then speaks quieter. "He says that?"  
I nod my head. "He feels like he doesn't matter to you."  
He looks down at his desk. I know I'm breaking him down. He stays silent as he thinks.  
"I've just pushed my son away from me. A real father doesn't and wouldn't do that." He looks up at me. "I need to make this right." He picks up his phone.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him.  
"I'm calling the father of my son's husband-to-be. What else would I be doing?"  
I feel my heart leap. "So, you're letting Tamaki and Kyouya be together?"  
He smiles at me. "Of course, Miss Fujioka. It's what they both want. It's what my son wants. I need to respect that about him and listen to him." He dials the number on the phone and waits for someone to pick up. I hear the conversation through the phone.  
"Hello?" says Mr. Ootori over the phone.  
"Yoshio," Mr. Suoh says. "I have something to talk about with you."  
"I do too. Let me go first."  
Mr. Suoh tries to interrupt, but quickly gets cut off.  
"Your son was over here trying to convince me for the millionth time to let him and my son be together. He's being completely stubborn about it too. Tell him to stop it. I do not appreciate being interrupted."  
"That's the thing. I think they should be allowed to be together now."  
There's a long silence from both men.  
"Why?" Mr. Ootori finally says.  
"By not allowing, I have been ignoring my son's wishes. I don't want to do that to him."  
There's a quick bitter comment from Mr. Ootori.  
"They can't be together and that's final." Then, a loud dial tone follows. Mr. Suoh hangs up the phone. He then turns back to me.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that."  
"It's alright, sir."  
"My apologies, Miss Fujioka, but my hands are tied. He's not listening to me."  
"I'll go talk to him myself."  
He looks at me surprised. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." I stand and bow to Mr. Suoh. "Thank you for your time, sir." I leave the room and head back downstairs.  
I'm quickly greeted by the others downstairs.  
"So," Renge says. "How did you do?"  
"One down, one to go."  
She smiles and hugs me. "I knew you could do it."  
Someone quickly walks downstairs. I turn around and see that it's Mr. Suoh again.  
"We're taking my car," he says.  
"You're coming with?" I ask.  
"You never know if you'll need backup."  
I smile. "Thank you." This is exactly why I like Mr. Suoh more than Mr. Ootori. He actually likes me.  
We get into his car about five minutes later and drive to Kyouya-senpai's house. The drive doesn't take long at all. Everyone agrees that they'll stay here and I'll go talk to him. If I need help, I just text Renge that I need backup. I get out of the car, and knock on the door. A young woman who doesn't look like a maid at all answers the door.  
"Are you a friend of my brother, Kyouya's?" she asks me. She must be Kyouya-senpai's sister.  
"Yes," I say. "But I need to talk to Mr. Ootori."  
She lets me inside. "Let me go see if my dad's busy." She walks away and upstairs. I feel more nervous than I did the first time. I wait for her to come back. I'm not sure what her name is.  
His sister returns to me after a few minutes. "He's not busy. You can go see him. Just to warn you though, he's not in a great mood."  
"Thank you," I say. She leads me to his office and opens the door.  
"Daddy," she says. "I brought the girl."  
"Let her in."  
She lets me in and closes the door. I walk up to his desk timidly. He looks at me.  
"You're the honors student, right? Fujioka?"  
"Y-yes sir."  
"You can just have a seat." He signals a chair in front of his desk. I take a seat.  
"Now, what are you here to talk about?"  
"Your son and Tama-"  
"Leave."  
"But sir."  
"Just leave."  
"But I have something to-"  
He looks at me sternly. "Leave."  
"The two of them being together would be great for your business alliance with Mr. Suoh."  
He looks at me slightly interested. "I'm listening."  
"The two of them being together would make a great alliance between your family and the Suoh family. Isn't that what you've wanted all along?"  
"Well, yes it is. How did you know that?"  
"Just a hunch."  
He smiles to himself. "I never thought of it like this."  
I smile internally. I've got him in the palm of my hand.  
"Let me consider it, Miss Fujioka."  
Well, I'm half way there. Now, he just needs to convince himself.  
He looks at me. "But until then, convince me."  
"Well," I say. "The Suoh family would become your most looked upon business partner, and vice versa for them. You would be guaranteed to have the Suoh's there at the snap of your fingers."  
"True," he says nodding his head. "Still though, Kyouya being gay…...it just…...it gives this certain image. An image that I don't want. He's very intelligent and reliable, and I considered giving him my medical supplies company, but after seeing this…..I'm not so sure."  
"Just because you learned something you didn't know before about him doesn't mean that he's really any different. He's still the intelligent, responsible young man you saw him as before. That will never change."  
"You're right," he says. He smiles. "You are right."  
I think I convinced him now.  
"Alright, they can be together. Long live their love, and all that."  
I smile to myself. I finally convinced them both. Wait until Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai hear the news. I know they'll be happy.  
"Let me call up my future son-in-law's father."  
"He's actually here."  
"Really? I must go speak with him right away."  
Mr. Ootori practically jumps out of his chair and briskly walks out of the room. I follow him. I quickly text Renge.

_Come inside. Bring everyone. It's important.  
~ Haruhi_

Everyone comes inside. Mr. Ootori rushes up to Mr. Suoh.  
"Yuzuru, you have a deal." He puts his hand out to Mr. Suoh's to shake. Mr. Suoh smiles and shakes hands with Mr. Ootori. I smile to myself. I brought two families together to a compromise that will be for the better. I never thought I would do something like that in my lifetime. I'm happy I got to do it though. I'm really glad that I could help


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Notes: This is the last main chapter before the epilogue. I'm getting all excited inside! And sad…...oh. I have another one that I'm thinking of writing about them. Tell me if you think I should. Anyways, review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 14: Kyouya's PoV

It feels like everything is finally looking up for us. I have this one last hope. I stand there in the garden with Tamaki, our foreheads against one another's, holding hands.

"I should probably get home," Tamaki says. "Even though I don't want to."

"Yeah," I say.

We walk back inside, still holding hands. I hope nobody important sees us, like either of my brothers or my father. If my brothers see me holding hands with Tamaki, they'll go and tell my father, and then I'll get in trouble.

We walk into the main room of the house. In there is my father, Tamaki's father, Haruhi, Renge, the twins, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai. Why are they here? I freeze in place. Tamaki does the same once he realizes that they're all here. We try to back out of the room, so nobody sees us, but my father hears us and turns around and looks at us.

"Come here, you two," he says in a slightly happy tone. Is this some kind of trap? Does he like punishing me?

We both approach him slowly. I squeeze Tamaki's hand tighter as I approach my father. He just stares at me. We stand in front of him.

"Y-yes father?" I say, my voice shaking.

"I need to talk to you both," he replies.

Great. He's gonna yell at me again for being with Tamaki.

"A-about what?" I say.

"About you and Tamaki," he replies with a slightly stern expression.

I swallow loudly. Well, here we go again.

"I just want to say this to both of you. Kyouya, Tamaki."

I brace myself for what's to come, which is probably a smack across the face in front of everyone just to embarrass me.

Suddenly, my father comes in between us and puts an arm around me, and the other around Tamaki.

He actually smiles for once. "You boys have my blessing."

"What?" I put my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You boys are allowed to be together. Mr. Suoh and I agreed on it, but not without someone convincing us. You really should thank-"

He stops talking for a bit. I see Haruhi shake her head no at him.

My father smiles again and keeps talking. "Well, let's just say that they don't want to be thanked."

I look at Haruhi and smile. I mouth to her, "Thank you."

She smiles at me and Tamaki. My father walks away from us over to Mr. Suoh. Tamaki hugs me around the waist.

"You hear that, mon amour?" he says quietly but happily. "We can be together now. No hiding anymore."

"Yeah," I say, smiling at him.

"I know what I want to do first," he says.

"What?"

"This." He kisses me on the lips, bringing me closer to him.

"Now," I hear my father say. "All we have to do is get used to seeing it." Both of our fathers laugh in happy and friendly way.

Tamaki releases from the kiss and sudden looks at me mischievously. Suddenly, he picks me up by the legs, and holds me. I'm hanging over his shoulder, staring at the floor.

"Tamaki!" I yell at him. "Put me down!"

"Nope," he says. It sounds like he's smirking.

"Mr. Ootori, permission to kidnap your son?"

"Um….." I hear my father say confused. "Sure?"

"Ok! Come on, Kyouya."

He starts walking with me hanging over his shoulder. The only nice thing about this is that I have a direct view of his butt. Oh well, I guess I'm not arguing with him. I smack him in the ass hard. He jumps, but he doesn't drop me. Good thing too, I would have fallen on my head if he did.

"What's wrong with you?" he ask looking back at me.

"I hate you right now."

"No you don't."

I sigh and laugh some. "No, I guess I don't. Just put me down."

"Alright, fine." He puts me down on my feet. "You're too heavy and tall to carry you like that anyway."

He looks at me in the eyes. "I love you, mon amour."

"I love you too, Tamaki." He kisses me on the lips again. It's short and sweet because I quickly pull away.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I say, pulling a small box out of my jacket. "This is for you."

Tamaki takes it from me and opens it. His eyes glow when he sees it. "You gave it back to me."

I smile at him. "Of course I would. You're my soulmate, aren't you?"

He puts the box with the frame in it on the floor and hugs me tightly.

"I love you, mon amour."

"I love you too, Tamaki."

This torture took a few weeks, but I think it made myself and Tamaki stronger. It made our relationship stronger. I will never be able to thank the rest of the Host Club enough for this. Well, Renge's an exception since she started this mess, but oh well. It's over now, and that's all that matters. Tamaki and I can finally live happily ever after.


	15. Epilogue

_Author's Notes: This is the final chapter guys! It's the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed the whole story! I'll be back with another one then. Cheers! ~ Double_

Epilogue - About one year later- December 20th

It's about one year after that entire mess ended. Tamaki and I have been dating for thirteen months. This is Tamaki and my final year at Ouran Academy, which means that only four Host Club members will be left, which is Haruhi, Renge, and the Twins. It's Christmas time right now, and Tamaki decided to have everyone over at his place since this is most likely going to be the Host Club's last Christmas together. A lot has happened over this past year, so I'll fill you in.

Haruhi and Renge have gotten together. That's right, Renge fell in love with someone besides myself, thank god. I truly thought that she would obsess over me forever. She's actually pretty nice now. I'm still not happy that she tried to sabotage Tamaki and my relationship, but she's not too bad, I guess.

"Oh Kyouya?" Tamaki says. I look over at him. I'll get back to everything a bit later.

"Yes?" I say to him.

"I love you," He hugs me around the waist.

"I love you too, weirdo."

He sighs and keeps hugging me. "Even though you insult me, I still love you."

"I know."

I look around at everyone. Renge and Haruhi got here a few minutes ago. They walk over to us.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi says. "Kyouya-senpai doesn't exactly look like he's having a great time being stuck there with you clinging on him."

"Nu-uh," Tamaki says. "He loves it, right mon amour?"

I look at him. "I wouldn't use the word "love." I would probably use the word "tolerate."

He looks at me in the eyes. "Same thing."

I sigh and smile a bit. This is never gonna change, yet I don't care the slightest bit.

Someone knocks at the door.

"Haruhi," Tamaki says. "Get the door for Daddy."

I laugh a little and Haruhi answers the door.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey."

"Haru-chan!" I look over at the door, and sure enough, it's Hunny and Mori-senpai. Hunny-senpai tightly embraces Haruhi. He then goes over to Mori-senpai, who picks the smaller up and puts him up on his shoulders. Hunny-senpai hugs his cousin and lover around the neck.

I guess that's where I should begin explaining again what's happened in the past year. Mori and Hunny-senpai told us that they were in love with each other just before they graduated. I think half of us expected it, and the other half didn't expect it. There's really nothing wrong with it, except that it's technically incest. Well, cousincest you could say. Oh well, continuing on.

"Did you see the twins on your way here?" Tamaki asks a bit concerned.

"No, we didn't see Hika-chan and Kao-chan on our way here," Hunny-senpai replies.

"I hope Kaoru's alright. He could pop any day now," Tamaki says.

"Yeah," Haruhi says. "I'll text Hikaru." She pulls out her phone and starts typing away on the keyboard.

I'll continue here. The final main thing that happened was that the Twins came out of the closet about their relationship, even though all of us knew about it anyway. They completely showed that it was true to everyone else at the beginning of this school year when Kaoru was showing and-. Oh wait, you must be confused. I didn't technically say that Kaoru was pregnant with Hikaru's child did I? No, I didn't. Well, now I did. Kaoru is eight and a half months pregnant with their first child. It's a girl. I was the only guy besides Kaoru that said that it was going to be a girl. Ha! In your face, Tamaki! I still love him even though I beat him.

"Hikaru says that they're on their way," Haruhi says, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Ok, thank you for checking, Haruhi," Tamaki replies, finally letting my waist go.

"You're welcome, Tamaki-senpai."

We all sit on a couple of the couches while we wait for the twins to come. We have the same conversation that we've had a hundred times before. Everyone always argues on who they're going to make the godparents. They said that they would tell us today when they got here. Suddenly, a knock at the door. Tamaki and Renge get up in unison and both run for the door, which ends in failure since they both run into each other and fall on the floor.

"Morons," I say as I stand up and answer the door myself. I open the door and see the twins at the door. I smile at the two of them.

"Good afternoon you two," I say, smiling at them. I hear Renge and Tamaki get up behind me.

"Afternoon, Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru says with his arm around his twin's waist. Well, his arm is around where Kaoru's waist would be if he didn't have a large, round stomach there instead.

"Sorry we're kinda late," Kaoru says with one hand delicately rubbing his large stomach. "Yukari's been acting up today."

I smile at the two of them. "It's fine. Come on in."

They both come in, and I close the door. I walk back over to the couch Tamaki and I were sitting on, which Tamaki has made his way back to it. I sit next to him, and he instantly takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers. On the couch across from mine is the twins and Mori and Hunny-senpai, and next to Tamaki and I is Renge and Haruhi. I look at everyone. They all fell in love, or proclaimed their love after Tamaki and I had resolved the issues with our parents. It almost feels like they were a bit inspired by us. I know Haruhi says that our effort to stay together was inspiring and admirable. I smile at the thought. The thought that everyone felt a freedom to be with their true love because of what we did is amazing.

Everyone else is talking around us, Tamaki talking across me to Haruhi and Renge. I look straight ahead of me at the twins. They're talking to each other. Both of them have one of their hands on Kaoru's large stomach. I smile internally at them. It might have been strange at first, but honestly, I feel happy for them. If I were in Kaoru's position, I don't know what I'd do. I let that thought think in for a second. Actually, I don't think I would mind if I were pregnant with Tamaki's child. That'll probably never happen though since it was an absolute medical miracle for Kaoru to be able to be pregnant. What are the odds that I could become pregnant in the future too? Well, I guess I thought that our fathers accepting our relationship was impossible too, and that dream came true. I guess with this life, you never know exactly what's going to happen. It's a little crazy, but I love that about it.

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll be working on a sequel to this called "The Blooming Roses," soon! Come back and read it please! This epilogue was a test to see how my audience reacts to MPreg or male pregnancy. Tell me what you think. Review, and cheers! ~ Double_


End file.
